1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video cameras and more particularly to video cameras provided with object-distance and/or focus detecting devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of techniques for displaying a rangefinder's view field have been proposed for 8 mm cameras and still cameras equipped with automatic focusing devices. However, such techniques are adapted to be used with optical finders, and to display the image in a viewfinder frame or means equivalent thereto. Therefore, they are hardly applicable to video cameras having electronic viewfinders. However, the art of video cameras also requires some means to display the rangefinder area for automatic focus adjustment.